Welcome to the Aftermath
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: I glance behind me and gasp, the thing was catching up with me, its black hands and long poisoned nails ready to strike. Taking a deep breath, I force myself to keep going, even though my feet were sore and lungs burned. I couldn't stop. I couldn't afford to. Not when I was being chased in a game of cat and mouse. Only I was a human, and it was a zombie.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Aftermath 1

* * *

The town was quiet...like you could hear someone roll their eyes it was so quiet. All the structures were broken down and abandoned, windows shattered, doors hanging off the hinges, large holes in the side of buildings. Yup, it was Disneyland. I could just feel the joy run down my spine. Oh yea, it was great. Now that I think about it...it kinda looks like my room on a good day. A gust of wind rushes down the dirt road and swirls around me, throwing specs of dust that hit my face. The black cloak that I was wearing, covering me from almost head to toe, swirls around my body. Sighing, I pull the hood over my blonde hair and start forward. This place would have been buzzing with life a year ago...

"Hey, hey you!" my head snaps toward the sound of the voice and I narrow my eyes.

"Come here girl!" it says. I squint into one of the dark doorways.

"Are you nuts? Mama always said 'Don't talk to strangers.'" I tell the voice before continuing.

"I have food!"

"I have a fist that's about ready to pummel you." I counter still walking. A hand wraps around my wrist and I immediately pull away from the person covered in rags.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not...?" Why not? Really? I'm not exactly fond of walking through a half deserted town and having some señor creeper grab my arm. No. Not happening.

"Because I don't know you, and frankly, I don't want to." I sigh; starting forward again. I take a whole 15 steps before the person behind me start cackling like a mad man. See; this is why we don't trust señor creepers kids, because in the end...they are creepers. I freeze and turn slowly; the persons hands have turned a black color and their fingers extended, turning black with killer nails...no really, like they are poisoned. Their head falls to the side to show red eyes, it's teeth sharp: deadly. Not exactly my type of friend.

"Come here bitch~" it sings as it races towards me. I run the opposite way and start climbing the building closes to me, using the holes and cracks for leverage. It scratches the building before one of it's nails catches on a crack. Damn. I reach the roof and scan the buildings. I take a running start before launching myself over the side of the building, to land on another roof. The thing cackles again and I shudder. I jump from roof to roof; racing for my life as the thing behind me keeps close on my heels. I'm running out of buildings... There's a loud engine roar and I run for the side of the building. My eyes widen in confusion. A boy my age, his blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and hard blue eyes scanning the surroundings, skull headphones cover his ears; a small microphone close to his mouth. A white shirt with a black sailor top; with leather sewn in on either side of his shirt; the leather held together by pieces of metal, yellow and black triangle patterns on the end of his sleeves, a yellow rectangle above them. He wore black leather gloves with two yellow straps wrapped around each; his shorts, of god his shorts, they were normal guy shorts, with leather straps, pieces of metal here and there, a yellow and black triangle design belt hanging down his left leg, and at the end of his shorts, his knees were covered in metal plates that had a spike on them, they connected to black leg covers that had white rectangles on them, and yellow and black shoes to finish off his hard core badass look. If I wasn't in a life or death situation I probably would have started drooling. His yellow and black motorcycle just made him all the more hot. There's a loud growl behind me and I turn, not realizing I wasted valuable time taking in tall dark and handsome below me, and now this thing was going to kill me...not exactly the best way to show off.

"Jump!" the boy below yells. I gulp and flip myself backwards, tumbling over the side of the building; I land roughly on the a leather seat and wince in pain. The thing above me growls and jumps.

"Hold on." the boy says revving the engine.

"Wait wh-" we lurch forward and I screech; wrapping my arms around his middle so I don't fall off, or die. You know; which ever comes first. The thing growls angrily at us as we kick dust up in it's face and make a get away. That thing; also known as a zombie. An illness struck the world a year ago; the medicine for it happened to turn people into mindless killing machines that wanted human flesh. Usually they can't go out in the sunlight, but there are those few smart ones that have enhanced themselves.

"Ahh...thanks." I mutter. The boy snickers.

"No problem, your just lucky I was there." he has no idea.

"I'm Rin Mine." I yell above the wind.

"Names Len Kaga." he answers. I relax my tense muscles before I tense them again.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I shriek in his ear; oops, that's probably not that attractive...

"I'm taking you to Crypton, a city specifically for Zombie hunters called Vocaloids; and with your running skills; we could use you." he yells back to me. Zombie hunters...? He slows down as he starts down a street in another deserted village.

"Home sweet home." he hums happily. I look at the back of his head like he's crazy.

"It's just another run down village." I tell him. Len slows enough to turn and look at me.

"That's that point babe." he winks. My eyes widen and I can feel my face heat.

"02, reporting back!" he yells loudly. The dead town jumps to life at the sound of his voice. A man in purple and a girl in pink walk out of the building closest to us, others walk from building to building; carrying weapons, clothing, papers and food.

"Rin, meet Luka and Gakupo. They are the scientist here." Len says pointing to each one.

"Ah...glad to meet you." I say holding a hand out. Luka looks at my hand and smiles politely.

"Nice to meet you too, but...we need you to take a disinfecting shower first; you to Len." she says sternly.

"The showers are already set up; Miku and Kaito will be taking showers as soon as they get back as well." Gakupo says with a smile. I let my hand drop and Len groans.

"Yea; yea, I know." he grumbles as he gets off his bike and offers me a hand. I blush and take it, he pulls me off the bike as a girl with green hair and goggles takes the bike and rolls it away. A motorcycle whizzes past us and my cloak flies around me. The two on the bike stop and smile widely as they get off and nod to Luka, Gakupo and Len.

"Ooh, who's this? Len has a partner now?" a girl with teal hair says excitedly.

"'Bout time you found yourself a girl." a guy with blue hair says as he smacks Len's back; he rolls his eyes and punches the blue haired mans arm.

"Shut up." he hisses. Turning away from them he grabs my hand and pulls me inside the building. And let me tell you, if you thought the inside was old and run down, you are mistaken. The inside was all white, with stacks of papers and diagrams. Very science-y. Len makes a quick right and pulls me inside a small room, kinda like a janitors closet.

"Sorry about them." he mutters, one of his legs on a shelf so I have a small bit of room to stand.

"I don't even know what they are talking about..." I whisper. Len smiles and slips his head phones off.

"Well, let me explain then." Len smirks. I nod to signal I'm listening.

"Okay, first off, partners, we have groups of two when we go fight with zombies, because if you have two then your back isn't completely left open. They are basically your life line and your theirs, one wrong move could cause both of you to die." I shudder, talk about morbid. "I don't have a partner, so I only do 'searches' to find people that aren't infected. Anyway, back on topic. You can't just ask someone to be your partner, and you can't just be given one. Ah...how to explain... Here, let's do it this way." Len purses his lips and brings his bright blue eyes even with mine.

"Rin, would you be my partner?" he asks. I blink, wait...his way of showing is acting it out?

"Sure..." I mutter, not really getting it, why couldn't he just say that you had to ask-

"It will be fun working with you." he answers smirking, he brings his foot down, our faces half a centimeter away from each other. My eyes widen as he presses his lips to mine.

"Lenm!" I yell against his lips, pushing against his shoulders. He pulls away and laughs quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't actually think I would do that." he whispers. He lets go of my hands and something smooth and cold encircles my right wrist. I bring my hand up to find a simple yellow metal band.

"What-?" I ask in confusion. Len holds his wrist up to show the same thing on his.

"I guess you could say it shows that you are already someones partner." he says embarrassed, ruffling his bangs with his free hand.

"Wait-I...we..." I try to put two and two together.

"We are partners." Len finishes. I look up at him in shock.

"Len! The showers won't be running much longer get you ass in there!" Gakupo yells through the headset on Len's neck. He sighs and looks at me.

"Well...first rule of having partners is...you can't leave they're side so..." Len kicks the door open and easily picks me up bridal style.

"Len! Put me down I can walk!" I yell. He ignores me and starts running. He stops in-front of a simple white door and shoves it open. The room was one big shower. The blue haired man was in a pair of black shorts a towel around his neck while the teal girl was in a long tshirt, her hair wrapped in the towel.

"Len and Rin!" she says with a smile. Len sighs.

"Rin...this is Kaito and Miku." he says tiredly. I look at each of they're wrists, no metal bands. My eyes narrow.

"Hello. Why don't you have these?" I ask pointing at my yellow band. Their eyes widen before smiling widely.

"Congrats on becoming partners." Kaito offers.

"They are so you can only be 3 feet away from each other, if your farther they will start to react. It's to get you to stay by their side." Miku says with a small smile.

"Wait...only 3 feet?" I gasp. Len sets me down and starts taking his shirt off.

"Well, have fun~" Kaito and Miku laugh; walking out. I turn back to Len to find him in just his boxers. My eyes almost fall out of my skull.

"What are you doing?" I shriek. Len rolls his eyes and pulls his ponytail out.

"I'm taking a shower, relax, I won't look." he sighs turning around. I gap at his back. Sighing; I slowly slide out of my cloak, and shrug off my shirt and shorts, till all I'm in is my bra and panties. As soon as I throw my clothes a safe distance from the shower head the water comes on. I squeak in surprise at the sudden warm water, letting it soak my hair and underwear.

"Here," Len offers, holding a bar of soap and shampoo bottle, his eyes tightly shut. I grumble and take the soaps from his and start messaging the shampoo into my hair.

"Ah...so..this is kinda awkward.." I start.

"Yea..." he answers. Wow. Thanks for keeping up the conversation. Jerk. I rinse my hair out along with the soap off my body. The showers shut off and a soft white towel is thrown at my face.

"Thanks." I hiss drily as I wrap it around my body and squeeze the water out of my hair. I look at Len and find him in a pair of black shorts, his hair tied back again. Mm...that 6 pack... Blushing I turn my gaze away from him.

"S-so, what about my clothes?" I ask. Len looks me over and smiles.

"Here, these are some of Miku's old clothes." he hands me a white tank top and black shorts. He dramatically turns and I roll my eyes at him and I take my bra off and put the white tank top on; and slip into the shorts.

"Okay, I'm done." I tell him. Len takes my hand and leads me outside.

"First, we need to get you a weapon." he tells me as he drags me into a large building.

"Yo! Gumi! We have a new person!" Len yells. The girl from before runs out; with her green hair and goggles. Motorcycles lined up against almost every wall, numbers painted over each.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Gumi." she says smiling. Len nods the her and she smiles widely grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. Len and I easily keep up with her pace and she stops in from of an area covered with weapons of all sorts.

"Which catches your eye?" she asks motioning to the wall. My eyes brighten as I take in all the new toys. Guns, flame throwers, knives, chainsaw, brass knuc- chainsaw? Gumi catches my gaze and smiles as she grabs it down and hands it to me. Len coughs a laugh next to me and I glare at him. Pulling the start, bringing the machine to life.

"Gotta problem with my choice?" I yell over the noise. Len shakes his head still smiling and motions to the side. I frown and take in the weapon, it was yellow and black, with a large 02 painted on the side. Blush covers my cheeks. This is Len's weapon. I press stop and set it down.

"Well...you know." I mumble. Gumi laughs.

"I can get you your own Rin." she says turning.

"Do you want it the same as Len's?" she asks. I purse my lips.

"Yes." if they're the exact same then they can be interchangeable. Therefore. Easier to fight with. It's not because I like Len!

"Thanks Gumi!" Len calls as she walks into the back room.

"What next?" I ask, Len thoughtfully touches his chin before snapping his fingers.

"We need to get you a battle outfit." he says smiling. My mind flashes to what Len was wearing when he rescued me.

"As in...a badass outfit like yours?" I ask excitedly. Len laughs.

"Something like that..." I grab his hand and drag him behind me. Huh...this feels familiar...

"What are you waiting for! Let's go go go! You can just keep all the badass-ness to yourself!" I pout. Len follows behind me, before pointing to a building in front of us. I almost squeal as I run in, Len close behind.

"Rin! Happy to see you!" a girl with pink drill tails says. I freeze.

"How-"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I read your name on this." she holds up a dog tag and I sigh with relief.

"Yea, I woke up with that around my neck all alone. I'm not to sure about anything before then." I laugh in embarrassment, rubbing my neck. She nods and throws me the necklace. I slip it over my head and Len gazes at it in curiosity.

"Quit looking at my boobs." I order as I smack his arm. He pouts at me.

"What boobs?" I ground my teeth and pull a roll of fabric off one of the tables and swing at Len.

"What do you mean 'what boobs?'" I demand with every swing that he narrowly avoids.

"Ahhh~ Rin. You're here for clothes, you can beat your partner on your own time." The pink haired girl says. I throw the fabric at Len and strut toward her. He has nothing better to do, he can put it away.

"Sorry about that. What would you like me to do?" I ask. She turns to me and smiles.

"Names Teto, and just step in here. I'm going to have you try on Len's outfit because you two look extremely close in size." Teto says as she ushers me into a rather large dressing room. She then throws the outfit over and I look it over. I pull off my tank top and throw on the shirt then the same with my shorts. I look myself over in the mirror. Not to shabby. I smirk. Okay, now I look badass. End of discussion, all arguments are invalid. Teto slowly opens the door, peaks in, then opens it completely. She pulls me out and Len, who was now wearing a black shirt, yellow pants and shoes, almost falls out of his waiting chair. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and laugh.

"Wow Len, I look just like you!" I giggle. Teto bites her lip to hide her amusement as Len rolls his eyes at me.

"Well Rin? How's it feel?" Teto asks. I turn in a small circle and smile.

"It feels great. But, I'd like to make some adjustments." I offer shrugging. Teto smiles and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Bring it on." she says, putting her pencil in ready. I take a deep breath.

"I want a tank top, that shows my belly, I want arm warmers and leg warmers along with shorter shorts." I list off as I look at the outfit.

"What colors?" Teto asks.

"Same as Len's." I answer automatically. Then they wouldn't be able to tell as apart as easily.

"I can do that Rinny!" Teto says happily as she puts her notebook down and holds a hand out. I smile and shake it.

"Oh! What about this outfit...?" I ask gesturing down. Teto snaps her fingers and rushes in back, rustles around then runs back. Throwing a black outfit into my arms.

"So you can change into your own outfit." she explains, my eyes brighten as I rush back into the room and pull Len's outfit off, replacing it with a bra and panties (thank god), a yellow tank top and black skirt. It looked cute. I walk out, hand Teto Len's outfit and then slip into the black flip flops laying on the ground.

"Thanks." I say honestly. Teto winks and holds up a finger.

"I'll have your outfit done as soon as I can." she says. Len stands and leads me out. I smile.

"Well she was nice." I compliment and Len smirks.

"You haven't seen her on French food night." he mutters, I ignore him.

"Soo~ what's next?" I ask rocking back on my heels.

"Well...I'm guessing training. You up for it miss sprinter?" Len asks smirking at me. I roll my eyes and snap a finger at him as we walk side by side.

"Boy you better keep up." I smirk.

*~*~*~*

"Oh god I think I'm about to die." I wheeze as I fall on my back, my black training chainsaw landing next to me. My tank top was soaked in sweat and my skirt was plastered against my legs.

"What was that about me needing to keep up?" Len laughs easily, putting his chainsaw blade side down on the ground and leaning against it.

"Shut up." I groan. My everything hurt. I wasn't use to this kind of workout. Running was one thing, but swinging around a chainsaw was another. Len throws a towel at me and uses the one he got for himself to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Not that you don't look all cute hot and sweaty." he winks. If my face wasn't all red, I would've blushed.

"Lennnnn, Rinnnnn!" a voice says, I move the towel over my face with a sigh. Miku. I didn't even need to look.

"How's the work out going?" Kaito, I immediately deem next.

"Well, it was going pretty great till Rin here passed out on me." Len says as he kicks my shoe. I give him the finger and chuckles are heard around me.

"It's okay to take a break Rin; you have one wild spirit, you won't give up that easily." Miku says. I smile underneath my towel. Someone finally gets me, I'm liking this Miku character.

"Shit. Here comes Meiko and Lily." Len mutters as I sit upright, my towel falling off my face. Meiko? Lily? Who's that? My eyes travel to a girl in red and then another girl in yellow walking towards us.

"Who are they?" I whisper as Len pulls me up.

"They pretty much...'founded' the Vocaloids, they're partners." Len says quietly.

"Partners?" I whisper-yell, thinking back to when Len kissed me. My face flushes.

"Girls can be partners with girls. And guys with guys. It doesn't really matter, there are different ways of becoming partners." Len says with a shrug. I look at Len murderously. He stole my first kiss...and he didn't even have to? I kick my chainsaw up and slam it against Len's as he brings his up.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he laughs as Miku and Kaito move out of our range.

"I've never seen two people so in sync." Miku says as she watches us mock fight. Kaito nods in agreement as he watches our stances.

"Very nice partnership." he murmurs as Meiko and Lily join them in watching.

"Rin!" a voice yells. My eyes widen and I get that feeling, oh you know the feeling, the feeling in school that you get when you are doing something you're not suppose to and you get caught, yea. That feeling. My back straightens and I turn fast. Len, being the Len he is, kicks my feet out from under me so I land flat on my ass.

"Len!" I shriek. He smirks and I flick him the finger.

"That's enough, Rinny." a new voice giggles. I turn to look at the brunette and the blonde before me.

"I am Meiko. And this is Lily." The brunette, Meiko, says.

"I'm Rin. Not that everyone doesn't know already." I grumble dryly. Lily waves me off and turns to Len, his eyes widen as she runs at him and crushes his face into her...ahem, cleavage.

"Oh Lenny! I'm so proud, you picked such a strong and cute girl as your partner! I can't wait to send you two out into the field!" she hums as she rocks the struggling Len back and forth. And just as I was getting comfortable on the ground, one of Lily's swings moves Len to far away and my gold band heats and starts to glow a bright orange, time seems to slow down as Len let's out a hiss, and just as the heat was growing almost unbearable, my band pulls me forward, so I get a face full of dirt, my banded arm outstretched as it seems to drag me on the ground, time speeds up again as our bands clash together sending Len and I crashing into each other. Len now laying on the ground with me on top. I moan as I rub my forehead from when our heads crashed together, Lily giggles and makes a 'my bad' hand motion.

"Get off..." Len groans. I move my hands to get up but find Len's hand moving with mine.

"Len stop." I order.

"Stop what?" he hisses at me.

"Oops. Did we mention that since our last...accident with partners not being there...we changed the bands?" Meiko asks. I stand up and look in horror at my right hand.

"Ooh...we only got a shock." Miku mutters in almost pity.

"You two are conjoined for the next 5 hours!" Meiko says happily.

"Have fun, we are looking forward to some great work 02's and as we said before, it's nice to have you here Rin, bye Len~" Lily says in a rush as her and Meiko make their escape. My band was connected to Len's, like those stupid old 'try to pull the two rings apart' magic trick. Len's eyes darken and I frown as Miku gives an uneasy laugh and Kaito clears his throat.

"Well. Talk about joined at the wrist." he comments, I give him a murderous look and Len stands, his chainsaw still in hand. Miku grabs his hand and pulls him away from us, he laughs and gives us a salut as they make their great escape.

* * *

Woo...sorry guys I'm on vacation and I will upload my other stories as soon as I can.

Stay tuned in my other stories! I love you guys, your the greatest!

Reviews welcome! REVIEW!

_Question:_

_What part was funnier: When Rin almost got attacked for gawking at Len_

_-or-_

_When Rin face first-ed?_

_-OR-_

_Your choice...? _


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Aftermath 2

* * *

I was pissed. And I don't mean 'Damn, he won't text back, I'm pissed.' I mean 'What the fucking hell? Shit, Fuck, Damn. Shit. Fuck. Shit.' kind of pissed. I must have been sending off a pretty murderous aura, because, shoot, no one was close enough to even make eye contact. Len...yea, he was pretty upset to, he had frown set on his face, his bangs covering his eyes.

"This is stupid. How would this help during a fight? What if I had a bow and needed both hands? Oh but that doesn't matter-" I stop my little rant and freeze, making Len stop as well. A grey haired- no. Silver haired woman, with red-ish eyes was sadly putting a small girls hair into pigtails.

"Who's..." I trail off. Len moves his bangs and winces.

"Let's walk..." he says as he pulls me, giving me no other choice since-oh would ya look at that, our hands are conjoined! I walk next to him, following his pace.

"That, was Haku and Yuki." Len explains when he deemed far enough away.

"Ahh...they aren't partners." I say, stating the obvious.

"No. They're the reason we're like this though..." Len says as he raises our hands.

"Where's her partner?" I ask, the thought striking me.

"Dead." Len answers quietly.

"Eh? But, partners stay together." I frown.

"Her and her partner, Dell, were out on a mission, Luka and Gackpo just uncovered a new zombie 'hide out', but it was on the tip of a cliff. The only way over their was over a long, old, worn down rock bridge. Well, in the village, they wiped out all the zombies, and found a little girl, Yuki. Dell picked her up and Haku started their way across the bridge, when a Zombie, a smart one at that, broke through the bridge, leaving a giant hole. Dell knew that the bridge wouldn't last long, so he and Haku made a run for it. Haku made it safely to the other side and as soon as Dell saw that he shoved something into Yuki's hands and set her down, told her to run and he ran back for the Zombie, sword in hand. The bridge collapsed and Haku was left with Yuki." Len says quietly.

"What was in Yuki's hand?" I ask softly. A smile breaks across Len's face.

"As Vocaloids, our work is hard, and no one is fated to come back after a mission, we tend to carry objects with us were every we go and have a note attached that's for our partner, ya know, as a kinda good-bye because we might not get to say it." Len says, I nod to show I understand.

"Dell gave Yuki a pack of cigarettes, and the note inside said 'Hold onto these for me till we can share the last two together.'." Len chuckles and I let a small smile grace my lips.

"She's still sad?" I ask, knowing the obvious answer.

"Her and Dell were really close, like they were found together and everything in-between." he answers shrugging, bringing my hand up slightly in the progress. I nod and turn my attention back to our walk. I frown, none of the buildings looking familiar from my one walk through.

"Where are we?"

"We...are in the house area-"

"02's! YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE LEADERS OFFICE!" Meiko's voice yells, hidden speakers. I frown and glance at Len.

"Ahh...we better go." he says as be takes off in a slow jog, I easily keep up with him. What could we have done? Did I not take the shower right? Did I break the practice chainsaw? Did Len steal the cookie from the cookie jar? Okay; the last one was just stupid but still, it's an option. Len and I push the doors to a broken down building and stumble into the main office. How could I tell? Red carpeted floors; golden wallpaper, a chandelier, a mahogany desk, paintings, file cabinets and the like. Meiko and Lily were sitting side by side at the desk in large leather chairs.

"What's up?" Len asks. Meiko throws a file on the desk and Len and I step forward to examine it. Their were pictures of an unfamiliar town and zombies, what looked like possible hideouts and things of that such.

"We want you to go out and investigate." Lily says plainly. Len glares and lifts our wrists up.

"We can't." he growls. Meiko stands and holds up a thin metal rod, she walks towards us, puts the metal rod in-between our bands and pushes the rod up. Our bands easily come apart and a do a joyous little jump. Thank god! Now I can finally not be so close to Len, I mean talk about personal space invading.

"And now?" Meiko asks smirking. Len give me a look and a wide smile spreads across his lips.

"Where's my bike?"

"Oh my god this outfit is so cute." I fangirl as I look in the full length mirror. Teto did an amazing job on it! The shirt was white, with black leather buckled into the sides. A black sailor collar with a yellow ribbon in a bow. The shirt cut off at my shoulders and black arm warmers wrapped around my elbow with a yellow leather belt and had the same thing all the way down to my wrist, my stomach showed slightly, yellow leather as trim on my shirt. My black shorts were cut short, with white fur at the end, an orange and yellow belt hung around my right leg and a black belt held my leg warmers in place about 3 inches higher then my knee, metal plates on my knees with a single spike on them, I pulled on my boots, that covered my black leather leg warmers, and smirked down at my outfit. Fuck. Yea. My boots were black with two yellow stripes at the very top, there were metal plates with spikes on the toe of my showed and I straightened my back. Len walked over and handed me a ribbon, four clips that looked like bones and a headset. I quickly tied the white ribbon into my hair, clipped my bangs back and slipped the headphones on. Len gives me and approving look and tosses me my chainsaw I squeal with delight. It was yellow with and orange '02' painted on the side.

"My baby." I coo to my new toy. Len rolls his eyes and straps his chainsaw onto his back, straddles the seat of his- our, motorcycle and reeves. I slide on behind him, clipping my chainsaw to my back and leaning back, my arms slightly behind me. Bracing me for the take off.

"Good luck!" Meiko calls over the roar. Len gives a nod and I give a salute as we take off. We get whoops and hollers as we race through the city, dust getting kicked up behind us. My hair and bow fly back in the wind. Mm, now this was nice.

A large city comes into view and Len gives more gas, racing towards it. He groans as a rope bridge comes into view, my eyes widen in fear. Oh god. You couldn't even see the bottom! We are going to die, I'm to cute to die. Len slows and brings the bike to a halt. He unclips his chain saw and chucks it to the other side of the bridge, making a small huff sound. I take mine off and hand him mine, he takes it and does the same, they land and make a clattering sound on the hardened ground.

"Rin, I need you to drive the bike across, you weigh less then me." he orders as he takes a breath and sprints across. I look at the bike and slide forward on the seat. Slow and risk dropping, or fast and risk breaking the bridge? My mind flashes back, remembering a time watching a bike rally with a faceless person. Oh man, I'm totally going to die. I reeve the bike and turn it around.

"Rin?" Len yells. I stop and turn back around a few 100 feet back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Rin!" Len yells again. My eyes fly open and I slam on the gas, letting the bike fly forward, heading straight for the bridge, Len's eyes widen and he shakes his head in a 'no!'. I change direction and miss the bridge, the bike flies in the air and I gasp as I look down, the darkness below me. I'm stupid. I brace my arms and the bike slams against the ground hard. I fly forward a bit, my head falling forward in shock. I bring my arms together, cradling my head, and making it so I don't hit the bars. The bikes turn off and I take a shaky breath.

"Oh god Rin." Len breaths. I smile. I'm alive! Sweet Jesus. I giggle and bring my head up, Len looks at me and glares.

"Don't do that again!" he yells. I nod and wipe away tears. You don't have to tell me twice. I move back and Len gets on the bike, shaking his head, our chainsaws strapped to his back.

"Let's go." he sighs as he brings the bike to life and we fly forward.

The streets were empty and cracked, well, that was kind of an obvious thing since it was abandon right? The bike was crawling along and as Len and I scanned the buildings, roads and allies. We were half way through the city when a scream and growl make our backs straighten. I jump off the bike, and giving it no second thought, run off toward the sound.

"Rin!" Len yells as he stops the bike and runs after me. I ignore him and race down one of the allies, the cry echoes again and I skid to a halt, a zombie was crouching over a boy that looked about 3, I narrow my eyes and run at the thing, slamming my foot against it's jaw. I scoop the boy up and race way. He had soft light blonde hair, that lightly tickled my face as I ran, he weighed close to nothing, making it easy to keep my pace.

"Rin!" a yell crackles through my head set.

"What's up Len?" I ask panting.

"Where the hell are you?" he yells. The zombie growls behind me, getting closer, I wince as the boy whimpers.

"Ya know, just taking a stroll in the park. I'm being chased by a zombie! I found a kid and I don't have my weapon, I need you here stat." I hiss.

"Where's here?" I glance around and smile, finding the tallest building in the city, I kick the door in and race for the stairs.

"Tallest buliding, 10th floor, try to catch me." I take the stairs, 2, 3, steps at a time. The zombie slams into the walls as it races after me.

"Please be there Len." I whisper as I throw the door open, desks, computers, papers and files littering the floor. I tighten my grip on the boy and make soothing sounds before I take 5 fast steps forward as the zombie breaks through half the wall. I smirk and give him a wave before I jump through the window, the zombie screams with rage and the boy clings to my neck. I wiggle around so I fall into one of the trees below before landing roughly into Len's arms, he groans in pain as he set me down.

"Don't run off." he hisses. His gaze travels down to the boys and he gently move his head as I move my shoulder back. His blonde hair was covering his one eye that had blood oozing out of it, his other eye a bright gold, looking at us in fear. Len growls and glances up at the zombie who was pacing. it makes it's decision and launches itself through the window. Bringing down broken pieces of glass with it. I cover the small bow with myself and Len gives me a look.

"Take the bike and get him out of here." he orders.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yell over the sound of his chainsaw, my mind flashing back the Haku with little Yuki. Len clenches his teeth and throws me my chainsaw as he makes a run for the zombie that just landed. I glance at Len then the boy. I untangle him from me and place him inside a small crack between two buildings.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." I tell him sweetly, he gives me a horrified nod and I run back to Len. The zombie put a slight cut into Len's cheek and he was losing this steam. I slam my chainsaw against the thing, only to find that it dodged me. It's a smart one. Len and I back it against the building, our chainsaws close to it, ready for the final blow, and then, it disappears.

"Did...you see that?" I ask in shock. Len frowns and nods. There's a shrill scream and my eyes widen. I drop my chainsaw and put everything I've going into running back to where I placed the small boy. I trip over a large rock and slam against the ground right infront of the place where I left him. It was empty. The boy...was gone.

* * *

Stay tuned in my other stories! I love you guys, your the greatest!

Reviews welcome! REVIEW!

/sobs I love reviews

_Question:_

_Who's the boy they found? _


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Aftermath 3

* * *

"No!" I scream as I slam my fists against the ground, the image of the boys terrified face flashing across my mind.

"Rin...calm down, we'll find him." Len soothes as he helps me up. I angrily wipe tears from my eyes and clench my teeth.

"Lets work fast okay?" I grumble. Len hands me my chainsaw and holds a button on his headphones.

"04's we need some help." Len says. Luka's voice cackles and I blink, so Luka and Gackpo are the 04's?

"We are working as fast as we can Len, ah, in 20...there we are..." there's keys clicking and voices in the background.

"We have full view of where you are. Switch to heat mode." Luka orders someone, there's a quite 'hai' and Luka makes a click sound with her tongue.

"We found the base and the boy. It's about a block to the east. Take 13th ave." she orders, Len and I share a look, I make my way down 13th ave and Len, goes down a road over.

"Stop!" Luka screams. I wince and bring my shoulder to my ear damn that hurt. I freeze and watch as a zombie steps out of an ally, I gasp quietly and hide myself in the door way, my chainsaw pressed against my chest. Silence, all I can hear is my heart beating. Len and I are heading into the zombie base.

"Carry on." Luka says. I slide out of the doorway and make my way down the street, keeping close to the buildings.

"Turn left onto Hudson Dr." she says, I make a quick left and My headset makes a crackling sound.

"Hold on!" she yells. "Rin...can't...connection...luck." and then the line cuts off.

"Fuck." I hiss as I look ahead. And I don't even know where Len is. Well...I'm guessing straight. I slowly make my way forward glancing every which way...besides my back. Hands wrap around mine and I scream. Bad choice. As I am whipped around, and come face to face with a zombie.

"Ahh. Well look at thisss-" it hisses as it sniffs at my hair. It's teeth sharp and back arched. I glare at it as it rips my chainsaw from my hand and grabs my headset off my head roughly.

"Who's your partner?" it asks it's face incredibly close to mine. I make a noise in the back of my throat and spit in it's face. It growls with rage; and whips me around like a rag doll, making me internally wince in pain.

"Your going to pay for that!" it growls as it slams me against the brick wall behind me then drags me toward a large business building.

"Oops, I almost forgot." it lifts a large rock and slams it down on my head, my eyes close as pain explodes in my skull, my conscience slipping away into nothing.

^=^

My eyes slowly open, my hands chained to the wall, with enough chain to move almost freely, the same with my legs. The ground was cement and covered in little bits of hay, black rusted bars making it jail like. There's a rustling sound and my eyes snap to the corner and find the little boy from before curled into a tiny ball.

"Hey..." I whisper. He flinches looks me over.

"Remember me? I'm Rin, come here...I won't hurt you..." I say soothingly. Recognition flashes across his face as he races towards me and clings to my neck. I let out a soft smile and wrap my arms around him, rubbing his back gently.

"Everything will be okay, Len will get us out of here..." I whisper. Please let that be true...

O~0

I held the little boy close, he looked far to scared to even speak, asking for his name was out of the question. The door slams open and I glare at the floor, pretending I wasn't paying attention, I watch the shadows and find only one shadow, telling me there was only one zombie.

"You're coming with us~" it hisses, opening my cage door. It grabs my chains and pulls them out of the wall, sending rock and dust on top of me. I let go of the kid and swing my legs around, bringing the monster down, I balance on my hands and bring my feet down with as much force as I can, slamming it's head into the ground, I stand the there's a loud crack. I pull the boy towards me and race out of the room, my chains clattering behind me. Find and escape. Escape. Esc- I pause and I feel something in my pocket. Surprised, I pull it out and look the object over. A grenade. I look at it dumbly, how did I NOT notice? This thing is fricking heavy! Everything snaps into perspective. I get all the zombies in one area, throw the grenade and run, the boy, me and Len all getting out okay. Smirking I take off, the small boy clinging to me for life. There was only one door open and I took it, it was filled with files and important looking paperwork, I glance through the folders and grab one titled, 'Agent O.' huh, looks important. I stuff it down my shirt and race out of the room, my chains clattering behind me as I run, hitting the tiled floor loudly, making a ton of noise. Perfect. The zombies were growling and hissing, as the found out their prisoner escaped, they chased after me, reaching and grabbing for my chains, my legs were started to get pains and I was gasping for air. I make a left and kick a door open finding a room full of the monsters. I need a distraction to get out. I take in the room quickly their was a balcony around the whole room and stairs at the one side to get in, curtains connected in the middle and then to pillars that were right next to the opening I smile, spotting my distraction, a curtain and a large hole in the ceiling. Taking a step back and bracing myself, I race forward and jump, I would have been waving my arms but they were a little distracted.

"Hold on." I order the boy. He tightens his grip and I pull my hands away just in time to cling to the fabric. I climb fast and as soon as I reach the hole in the ceiling I wince. It was to far away... I pull the boy off and help him through before rocking the curtain. As soon as I gained enough momentum, I pull down hard, bringing the curtain down and launching myself through the hole, I pull the pin and chuck the grenade into the hole, that now had the zombies struggling with the curtain, you think their nails would scratch it. My eyes are wide as I pick up the boy and run for the closest building.

"Jump!" Len yells from the building I was running for, I gasp in surprise and push away my joy and run, my foot presses against the building in a last step, and I push off just as there's a loud explosion that propels me forward and straight into Len. I cough on the dust and look over to see Len laughing. I blink at him shocked, rubbing the boys back.

"What?" I snap.

"You...you're...crazy! I have...a crazy partner!" he chokes between laughs, I pout.

"Atleast I killed all of them." I grumble.

"If you had waited, I would have saved you, not that you really need it." he smiles. I roll my eyes and frown, glaring ahead. Was that...an escaping zombie? I gasp.

"Let's go!" I scream, the thing looking at us. Len follows my gaze and grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bike. I slide on and hold the boy close as he whimpers. Wait a second...

"How'd you get this up here?" I yell. Len smirks.

"Some faith please?" he says as he starts it up and races for the side of the building, I wrap an arm around his waist to keep myself from falling off as we fall forward, Len stands slightly and braces himself as we slam against the ground, and fly forward, the zombie chasing us down. The little boy sobs into my shirt and I bite my lip, judging the distance to the bridge. We aren't going to make it.

"Rin!" Len yells over the roar of the engine, "There's a gun in my pocket! Take that and aim for it's head!" I clumsily feel around his pocket area and find the gun, pulling it out and taking a deep breath. Please let me be a sharp shouted. I turn and pull the trigger, once, twice...a third time. The third bullet hits it's shoulder and it roars in rage. I pull the trigger again and all I hear is clicking. Oooooh shit. Len hisses and we launch forward, the zombie speeds up and we hit the bridge, time slows down. It lunges and I turn, the boy clinging to me, as I hold one hand on his back and the other gripping onto Len's leg. The zombie comes deadly close and the bridge snaps, falling inward, Len stands slightly and I slam my foot against it's face, hearing a satisfying crack. Time speeds up again and we slam against the ground, the zombie and bridge falling down into the huge gorge. I turn back around and rub the boys back. Curiosity eating at me. Who is he? What's his name? How has he survived? Len slows the bike down before bringing it to a stop in the middle of no-where's ville. He kicks the kick stand up and falls off.

"Oh god we almost died." he breaths. I sigh, no kiddin. We all rest in silence, Len and I resting from all our fighting and running.

"So, what's your name?" I ask quietly. The boy peeks up at me through his blonde hair.

"Oliver." he says in a childish voice. I swoon, he was so cute and hit voice so soft. He looks me over before nestling closer into my chest, making paper crinkle. I blink in surprise, the file I picked up before flashing across my eyes. I turn pale and Len give me a look that I shake off. Agent O...Agent Oliver...please don't tell me...that the zombies...might be...using him?

* * *

Stay tuned in my other stories! I love you guys, your the greatest!

Reviews welcome! REVIEW!

/sobs I love reviews

_Question:_

_What do you think? _


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Aftermath 4

* * *

Len slowly wheeled his bike into to small town. His eyes half open as I walked next to him, still carrying Oliver. I don't blame him. We were fucking tired!

U3U flashback~

The warm barren land flashed past us in a blur. My head was resting against Len's back and Oliver was snuggled against my chest. I was pulling my hand through his hair to keep him calm. I frown as I feel us slow down.

"What's wrong Len?" I ask, raising my head. Len's shoulders were hunched as we completely stop. I'm welcomed by silence.

"Len?" I ask softly touching his shoulder.

"We...ran out of gas." he says quietly. I blink.

"Well, that's not that bad, we can just walk back." I shrug as I slide off the bike. Len's bright blue eyes meet mine.

"That's over 20 miles away." he groans. I kick a pebble in front of me and sigh.

"Want to carry Oliver, and I push the bike?" I ask as Oliver moves his head to the other side, eyes closed as he let's out a soft breath, his weak grip on my arm fading as it falls to the side. Len chuckles quietly and I blush. Gezz this kid is adorable.

"I think he's taken a liking to you. I'll push." he says as he takes a deep breath before pushing forward. I brush the bangs out of Oliver's eyes and he gives a stuttered sigh. I let a small smile grace my lips as I pull one hand away and put it against the back of the bike and push along with Len.

"It's going to be dark when we get back." Len comments.

U3U end flashback~

Len falls against the hard ground, panting, his face coated in sweat. I pant quietly, Oliver was still nestled against me, asleep. Slowly I lower myself to the bike and sit on the seat. I wait for my breath to come back before I take a deep breath.

"02's Reporting back!" I yell loudly with what I had left of my energy. The town comes to life and lights brighten the dark street we were laying on.

"Dear god! Are you two okay?!" Luka asks in concern. Len moans and I give a small smile.

"Call Katio in here! Len's exhauted!" Gackupo orders into his headphones. I look up and stand. Luka looks me over and her gaze lands on Oliver. I tighten my grip on him in worry as she frowns.

"What did you bring back?" she asks. I bite my lip just as Oliver opens his eyes and nestles into my neck.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet my friends. Luka and Gackupo." I say as I turn so he can see them. Luka gasps in surprise. I don't blame her. His left eye was bloody and he was covered in wounds.

"Come on Len!" Katio says as he helps Len up. I give a small smile as I watch Len struggling to keep his eyes open.

"To the showers!" Luka orders. I rush to Len's side and help support him as we walk forward. Oliver still clinging to me.

"Thanks." Len breaths as we slowly make our way up the stairs. I laugh quietly as Oliver makes a face when we walk into the white building. The smell of clean dancing around my nose. Kaito gives a small salute as he stops just outside the showers. I look at him in confusion.

"Don't you have to...?" I ask. He shakes his head and pulls at his skin, a small clear substance stretching.

"They're trying a new invention on use, its to protect us from the virus." he says smiling. I nod, makes sense.

"Well, I'm off to see Miku, if you need anything else, just give me a call." he smirks before walking off. Len and I slowly make our way into the shower, pausing once to readjust Len, then a second time to move Oliver. I slink to the floor, Len kneeling next to me.

"Come on Oliver." I say quietly as I pull at his arms. He reluctantly pulls away and I give him a tired smile. Len opens his eyes and slowly raises, pulling his shirt off. I pull Oliver's shirt off and then his pants till he's just in his underwear. I sigh quietly and Len taps my shoulder.

"I'll take him." he offers quietly. I glance at Oliver.

"Oliver, this is Len. A very close friend of mine. Go with him and he'll wash you up okay?" I say as Len offers his hand. Oliver looks me over before smiling widely and taking Len's hand. I stand as Len walks the short distance to the showering room. I quickly remove my clothes leaving me in a bra and panties. With a deep breath I walk into the shower room. My eyes widen in surprise. Len was sitting on the white tiled floor, Oliver in front of him, standing tall, making him just as tall as Len. Oliver was spiking Len's hair into a mohawk with the shampoo. Oliver giggles in excitement at his handy work as Len raises his hand to look at him.

"Oh yea?" he asks tiredly, pulling Oliver to his chest and spiking his hair up so it was standing up every which way. I clamp a hand over my mouth to hide my giggles. Len looks up at the sounds and gives me a small smile.

"Well look who's here Oliver." he says. Oliver looks up fast, his one golden eye sparkling as he runs towards me.

"Don't run. You might fall." I chid him. He slows but keeps his fast pace as he points to his hair. I smile.

"It's cute." I compliment. He points to Len smiling.

"VERY cute." I wink. Len blushes slightly.

"But..." I walk towards Len and play with his hair so it makes more of devil horns. "I think this is better." I laugh.

"Hey now!" Len yells, Oliver falls into a fit of giggles and I tiredly smile.

"Is he clean?" I ask. Len makes a sound that sounds like a yes and I nod. Len calls Oliver over and plays with him as I quickly put shampoo in my hair and scrub, getting all the sweat and gross off. I shake my hair out just as the water turns off. Len throws a towel at me and I wrap it around myself and easily catch the second one he throws at me. I call Oliver over and dry his hair my eyes closed. I promise myself sleep shortly after this before open my eyes again. I pull on a baggy yellow shirt that Len hands me and a pair of black short shorts. I wrap the towel around Oliver and pick him nestling him close to me. I glance at Len and he had a towel wrapped around his neck, no shirt and just black shorts.

"Let's go, I'm exhausted." he groans. I nod in agreement as Oliver smiles up at me from his towel. My legs had a raw feeling and I swayed slightly. I give him a small smile before my promise of sleep fades and my eyes roll back as I fall forward.

:P ~ 0:

"No!" a childish scream makes me launch forward, eyes wide. The warmth around me fades as Len jumps up. Luka was holding Oliver, her eyes wide in shock. I race forward and grab Oliver.

"What are you doing?" I demand angrily. One. Don't EVER wake me up. Two. Don't mess with me in the morning. I'll beat you shitless. Luka waves a hand in front of her for defense.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to do some tests on Oliver." she says quietly, "and bandage him up, his eye is bleeding again." Oliver sniffs as I hold him close.

"You could've woken me up." I state. Luka readjusts her glasses, something in the lens catching my attention, I squint at her and and clearly read the title 'Agent O' in her glasses. I freeze.

"Rin. Give her Oliver." Len says tiredly. I hold Oliver close.

"Give me a second." I say as I glance down at Oliver.

"Okay, just bring him to the lab when your ready." she smiles.

"Why the lab?" I snap.

"It's also a doctors office." she says. "Well, see you later." as soon as she steps out of Len and I's apartment; how I got here? Hell I don't even know; but I was more worried about Oliver. I set him on the bed next to Len and I give him a look.

"Did you see-"

"I did." he answers looking at Oliver.

"What do you-?"

"I think we should leave." he answers looking at me seriously. I frown.

"I don't know. I think, there is something about him, I think he's going to help us." I say quietly. Len nods.

"I've got an idea." he whispers sitting up in the bed we were once sharing, if we weren't having such a serious talk, I'd blush, but then again it makes sense, the bracelets only work in town and it wouldn't be good if partners were slammed together in there sleep.

"What's your idea?" I ask leaning forward.

U3U

I fidgeted, I was wearing my combat gear, minus headphones, Oliver was resting against my hip, his arms wrapped around me. To make time I glance up at the lab building, it was a gross grayish color and had crumbling rocks here and there coming from the siding. Some of the windows smashed, but on the inside there was glass over them so no one would know the difference. It was tall, the tallest building in the whole city and the second building in. I kick at the dirt and Oliver cringes. I make a soothing noise to him before I sigh quietly as I straighten my back, and step into the building. Luka smiles at me and I give her a smile in return the 'Agent O' paper shown in her glasses again.

"Set him here." she says smiling as she pats a table. I hesitantly set Oliver down. Luka starts rubbing alcohol on his cuts making tears raise in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry." I soothe him. Luka finishes and she wraps gauze around his wounds, before lastly wrapping it around his bloodied eye.

83 flash back~

"Phase one: you take Oliver to go get bandaged up."

"But-"

"Trust me!" he smirks.

83 end flashback~

"Oh my, Rin, I'm going to need to take some blood." she says. I weight the idea.

"Okay." I nod. I sit on the bed and pull Oliver into my arms so he's facing me. God, I'm turning into a mom. I move him so he's facing me and I hold him close as Luka takes one of his arms and takes blood. Oliver doesn't even wince. He just smiles up at me. Odd. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"I'm going to do some more tests on him." she says as she blinks and the page seems to flip in her glasses.

"Where's Gackupo? I ask suddenly. Luka waves off my question.

030 flashback~

"Phase 2: Have Luka take a blood test. DON'T LET HER DO ANYTHING ELSE. By then I should be talking to Lily telling her whats going on. And then. After that. You should know what to do." he smirks.

030 end flashback~

But I don't know what to do! I was mentally freaking out trying to stall her.

"I'm going to just place the blood in here, it gives almost instant blood results." she comments. I feel my heart start to race. Oh god, Len hurry your ass up. There's a soft ding and my heart falls to my toes. The test is done. Why am I so nervous he's a little boy! He probably got AB + or whatever. Luka's eyes widen as she looks at the test just as Len slams the bike through the double doors.

"Rin!" he yells. I race toward him, throwing myself onto the bike.

"Stop!" Luka orders. Len reeves and races forward.

"Hold on!" Len orders to me. I tighten my grip on him, Oliver's eyes wide with confusion. Len slams through the front door and Luka runs out after us.

"You two are going to be the end of us! That...that THING is one of them! It has human and zombie blood! He's going to be the one that kills us!" Luka screams. I glance behind me.

"Len!" I scream. Behind us is a group of motorcycles followed behind us. Len snarls and turns fast.

"Front pocket!" he yells. I dig through his front pockets till I grab what feels like a grenade. I pull it out and find a smoke bomb instead. I rip the cord out and chuck the bomb behind me. There's a loud snapping sound and we are plunged into orange. Len races forward. Breaking through the smoke.

"Where are we going?!" I yell.

"The old safe town! Lily gave me the directions!" he yells over the roar. I think it through.

"Len? Do you think Oliver will be the death of us?" I ask. There's a moment of quiet from Len.

"I don't know. But if you believe that he won't be, then I trust you above everyone else. Your my partner. I have to trust you." he answers.

* * *

You guys probably hate me. T_T I AM SO SORRY!  
School started and lets just say I'm not to thrilled with my teachers...I have two (out of four) teachers that just...dont teach. like at all. And its for my two hardest classes GAHHHH!

Sorry! For being so Lazy and not updating... BUT! I have a way to make it up to you...kinda!

**CONTEST (sorta):**

**All you have to do is predict the ending of this story! It's has to be pretty dang close. Each chapter I'll give you a hint, some will be vague, others specific, and I won't tell you if its vague or not. It's all up to you! But anyway, if you win, the sky is the limit for you! I will write you a story of your choosing, I could make an OC story, another action story, a fluff story, a sad story, a broken romance. WHAT EVER YOU WOULD LIKE! **

**SO! You know the details. Predict ending=your own story.**

**All I ask, is that if you do guess the ending, or its pretty close, don't tell anyone. I will PM you, and if your a guest, you'll have to wait until the story is over, just sign your comment with a name so I can announce who I'm writing for as soon as this is over. ^_^**

**Well, good luck to you all! **

**Hint: It will all end in a BANG.**

_Question:_

_See this coming?_


End file.
